


Guardian

by Love_AlexGaskarth



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: #AssaultTW, Firstworksoitsgonnabeshit, Iwrotemostofthisinschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_AlexGaskarth/pseuds/Love_AlexGaskarth
Summary: Jack departs from the world, but not entirely.He chooses to say behind for one, lost boy.And he only wants Alex to be alright.`





	Guardian

Alex tossed and turned, unable to find sleep in the late hours of the night.

He'd stared at the ceiling and checked the clock, but nothing seemed to lull him to sleep.

The house was quiet, as per usual. His mother was never home and his father had left years ago.

Don't get me wrong.

This isn't another sob story, Alex needs no pity.

This isn't a story where his parents are shitty people and neglect Alex.

They loved him to bits, they just didn't love each other.

The marriage didn't work, but that did nothing to affect the love they had for their son.

Peter supported everything Alex did and was interested in, even though he had moved halfway across the world.

Isobel would forever be there for Alex.

She couldn't bear to leave her baby as Peter had.

But, back to the present.

This is a story about Alex, after all.


End file.
